Prima Ballerinas
by dancingflutesquirrel
Summary: Sabrina, Puck and Daphne are signed up for ballet. although two of those people didn't exactly want to . But what happens when Puck starts liking Clara from the nutcracker and Sabrina starts liking a boy? Plus, someone is trying to capture Puck & Sabrina!
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRIMA BALLERINA(S)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Granny," said Daphne. "I want to take ballet."

"That's wonderful _libeling_!" said Granny cheerfully. "Ballet, is a _wonderful _dance form! So flowing, so graceful, so beautiful…" she gazed off in the distance. "I used to take ballet when I was a wee girl."

Sabrina almost choked on her milk. Granny Relda?! In tights and a tutu?!

"Can I take it Granny?! Please, please PLEEEEEEASE?!" pleaded Daphne.

"Of course _libeling_! Do you know of any dance studios in Fairy Port Landing?"

"Yes!" cried Daphne. "It's umm… right next to…umm… I don't remember."

"That's ok _libeling_." said Granny sympathetically. "We'll find it." Granny looked up. "Sabrina, please go get Puck, we are going to find a dance studio for all of you!"

"Sure." muttered Sabrina. All she needed was her little sister to become a famous ballerina prodigy or something. Just one more thing for her to be good at!

She arrived at Puck's bedroom door.

"HEY! SNOT FACE!" she yelled. "GRANNY TOLD ME TO GET YOU!"

Puck's face poked out behind the door. "Go away ugly, tell the old lady I'm busy."

"You tell her lazy bum!" Sabrina shot back. "We have to get in the car to find a studio for Daphne. She wants to take dance."

"Oh ho ho!" Puck chortled. "So marsh-mellow and ugly are going to be prancing around in pink a few times a week! Won't that make up for the old lady getting rid of the cable television! Won't that be amusing!"

"I'm not taking it!" Sabrina fumed. And then, it hit her, Granny's words: _"Sabrina, please go get Puck, we are going to find a dance studio for __**all**____of you!"_

"Oh, snap." Sabrina muttered. And then, another thought hit her. "Hey, how can you say that? You're going to be taking it too!" and with that, she skipped down stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE PRANCING AROUND IN TIGHTS!" screamed Puck, his face turning redder, and redder after every single word.

"Puck, get down here please," Granny said looking up at the flying boy.

Puck stopped flapping his wings. Her flopped down to earth.

"I thought that you children aren't getting enough physical exercise."

"PHYSICAL?!!! DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT PHYSICAL!" Puck screamed, his wings popping out of his back and lifting him off the ground again. "EVERY DAY, I BREAK MY BACK LIFTING UGLY, AND SAVING HER FROM MONSTERS, AND YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT _PHYSICAL_?! GOSH, MY BEAUTIFUL WINGS ARE SORE RIGHT NOW!"

"Then stop flying, smart one." Sabrina muttered.

Granny, Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck, were standing(and flying) in the parking lot next to "**MOTION**, the dance studio for all ages!". They had finally found the studio Daphne had seen in car trips (after and hour of looking for it).

"Puck, please just come with us into the building. At least meet the teachers or something."

"Yeah, please, hurry up!" Daphne moaned. "I have to start my training in becoming a BEAUTIFUL ballerina!"

"Why do I have to take a stinkin' dance class anyways?!" said Puck.

"For their protection." explained Granny. "What if the scarlet hand suddenly attacked?"

After a lot of moaning and groaning, Puck finally agreed to set foot in "the stupid school for losers".

Granny walked up to the desk, where a very pretty girl was sorting papers.

"Hello, can I see a list of the classes for children please?" she asked.

"Sure," said the girl, flashing a beautiful smile. She handed a few sheets of paper to Granny.

"If you want to sign up the kids for any of the classes on those papers, then you must sign them up soon, because tomorrow is the deadline for the contact information.

Granny led the children over to a few chairs and a table nearby the desk.

"Let's see," said Granny scanning the paper. "Daphne, I suspect you would be in the class for 7 and 8 year olds.

"YAY!" said Daphne, clapping her hands. "Can you sign me up Granny? PLEASE?"

Sabrina, Puck, here's a class for teens. It's a combination of ballet and jazz. It's at the same time at Daphne's class, so Puck, you could protect the girls if anything happened.

"You hear that stink pot?" asked Sabrina turning to face Puck. She found him facing the desk with his mouth hanging open.

"Urhmm Puck," said Sabrina.

"huh, wha?" asked Puck half listening.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!"

Puck simply pointed to the girl at the desk.

Oh, great. Thought Sabrina. Now Puck's going to be smitten with a random girl at a dance studio. How ironic.

"Puck!" said Sabrina waving her hands in front of his face. "Puck! Snap out of it!"

"WHAT?!" said Puck suddenly regaining his normal attitude.

"Umm nothing," said Sabrina. "Umm granny just found a class for us."

"Oh, ok," said Puck. He started to turn towards the desk again, but Sabrina put her hands on his shoulders and turned him away.

"What are you doing Grimm?" Puck asked. Shaking her hands off.

"Nothing!" said Sabrina. No one was gonna get her Puck! Not even some pretty girl at a front desk. All though she would never admit that to anyone.

"Let's look around the building."

So as Granny signed the kids up for dance, Puck, Sabrina and Daphne explored the building.

Not long after they set off, Daphne accidentally bumped into a attractive brown haired woman.

"Oh, woops! Sorry!" said Daphne.

"That's ok!" said the woman. She wore a black leotard with a skirt and shawl over it, with black leggings, and heeled leather ballet shoes. "What's your name?"

"Daphne, Daphne Grimm…What's yours?"

"My name is Miss. Plum. Miss Sugar Plum."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I hope you like the story so far, and FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!!! (hint hint)!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, for some reason, the document wouldn't upload onto F.F. but eventually it did!!!!

**So here's chapter 2!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're the sugar plum fairy?!" gasped Daphne.

Miss. Plum smiled warmly.

"Yes, I am…"

"You mean the one who dances all those solos, and who is soooooo beautiful, and graceful, and caring and so PUNKROCK?!"

"Well, yes," Said Miss. Plum modestly.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" shouted Daphne.

Puck and Sabrina had stayed silent through the whole conversation so far. Then Sabrina spoke up.

"Who's the girl at the desk? Is she from the _Nutcracker _too?"

"Yes, she's Clara."

Daphne 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. Sabrina noticed Puck had a dreamy expression on his face. She elbowed him in the ribs, and it melted away, to be replaced by a grimace.

"Anyways, darlings, welcome to "Motion"! Are you going to be taking classes here?"

"Yes!!! Oh yes!" cried Daphne happily. "And I am gonna be a ballerina! I'm gonna work real hard, and I am going to be my best!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" said Miss. Plum. "Which class are you going to be in? Maybe I'll be your teacher."

"She's going to be in the class for 7 and 8 year olds." said Sabrina. "Oh, by the way, I'm Sabrina, and this is er—Puck. We are ermm—Daphne's siblings. We are umm, going to take the jazz and ballet class for beginner teens."

"Well that's good news! And, Daphne, I'm going to be your teacher!"

Daphne squealed and chomped down her the palm of her hand.

"Umm, we'd better be going…" said Sabrina.

"Well it's nice meeting you!" said Miss. Plum and she walked off.

Daphne ran through to building over to Granny Relda, who was talking to the girl at the desk, AKA Clara.

"GRANNY! Granny! Guess what! The Sugar Plum Fairy is going to be my teacher!—"

Daphne went and told Granny about meeting Miss. Plum.

Puck strode over to the desk.

"Hey, I'm Puck." he said flashing Clara a smile. He was obviously trying to act cool.

Clara giggled. "I'm Clara, nice to meet you."

Sabrina clenched her teeth and walked over.

"—Feel free to talk to me anytime! I'm gonna be coming here a few times a week, it'd be great talking to you again, I—" she heard Puck saying.

"Puck," said Sabrina through clenched teeth. "We're leaving now." Sabrina saw Clara sizing her up.

"I'm Sabrina." she offered.

"This wonderful lady is Clara." said Puck introducing her to Sabrina.

Clara giggled. "Oh please Puck—"

"We need to go!" said Sabrina again.

"Fine Sabrina, just a sec—"

"Puck, we're gonna leave with out you."

"Ok! I'm coming!"

Sabrina saw Puck wink at Clara, and then he led the way out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sabrina, do want the maroon one, or the lilac one?" Granny held up two different leotards.

"I like the lilac one," said Sabrina with a sigh. Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, and Granny were at the nearest dance store, buying leotards, tights, and shoes. At "Motion" the students were allowed to wear any color and style of leotard, as long as their hair was neat, they wore the proper tights, and had the right dancing shoes.

Sabrina, Daphne and Puck had already been fitted for ballet shoes and jazz shoes, Daphne had picked out a bright pink leotard, Sabrina and Daphne had both gotten tights, and Sabrina was currently picking out her leotard. She still needed her jazz uniform, and Puck had to pick out his clothes.

"All right then, Sabrina, go find Puck, we need to find him some clothes."

Sabrina found Puck, looking at a display of feathered masks.

"C'mon, you have to pick out your uniform." said Sabrina as she glanced at a shelf of dance DVD's.

"Hey, look, there's 'DREAM'."

"Huh, whatsa?" said Puck looking up.

"'DREAM', as in the ballet version of 'A midsummer nights dream.'"

"What?!" exclaimed Puck.

"You did know there was a ballet version, didn't you?"

"NO?! WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME!?"

"They probably didn't want you biting their heads off because they claim that there is a random guy, playing Puck, dancing around in tights."

"My thoughts exactly!" said Puck. "I should have all those DVD's burned! No one, I mean NO ONE!!! Should play me! Especially while wearing tights! It gives totally the wrong idea about my personality! It's a disgrace, I mean look at me! I'm not some guy flying about doing random leaps while wearing TIGHTS! I mean seriously—"

"Yeah ok, thanks for the lecture."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**That's the end of chapter 2!**

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me about it in a review!!!**

**~~DancingFluteSquirrel~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people!!!!!!! Sorry I took so long to update!!!! I've been busy with all the fall classes starting. (I do dance 9 hours a week, plus i play flute, and try to practice and hour everyday....)**

**BUT here's chapter 3!! and PLEAS PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! It means the world to me!!!!!!!**

**=)  
**

___________________________________________________________________

"How can that be me?!" exclaimed Puck.

Sabrina had just put in the ballet version of 'a midsummer nights dream' in the DVD player. She had convinced Granny of buying it, for her pure amusement. Amazingly, Granny agreed to buy it, and Sabrina could have sworn she saw her wink. Though buying Puck a ballet and jazz outfit had been a little hard. Puck had been fine with the jazz outfit. Black pants and a plain white shirt. It was the same for ballet, except he was supposed to wear _tights_. Puck screamed, yelled, and almost started to destroy the dance store, but then Granny told Puck he could wear tight pants instead of tights.

Anyways back to the story:

"How can that be me?!" exclaimed Puck.

"It's not you, you doofus!" said Sabrina. "it's some professional dancer. He's just PLAYING you!"

"IT'S A DISGRACE!!! AN OUTRAGE!!!" Puck bellowed. "I should have all the copies of this DVD destroyed." Sabrina saw an evil glint in his eye. But Granny overheard them.

"You will not destroy the DVD's Puck. You don't have to watch it."

"Fine, I was going to leave anyways." Puck took the popcorn bowl from Daphne, who had been on the couch shoveling handfuls of the buttery, salty, savory food. (yes, you can probably tell I LOVE popcorn!)

"Fine!" said Daphne to Puck's back.

She put on her new ballet shoes and tried dancing the steps in the video.

"You can have it for all I care." said Sabrina. She didn't want to watch it unless Puck was there. That's why she bought it, so she could annoy him.

Daphne clapped her hands and thanked Sabrina.

"Hello class! My name is Mrs. Ginger, I am your new your ballet teacher."

"No kidding." Sabrina heard Puck mutter.

"Please no talking, unless you are asking a question." Said Mrs. Ginger, shooting a glance in Puck's direction. Mrs. Ginger was a large middle aged woman, with long curly hair, the color of her name. Although very large in the stomach, she had small legs, but they were strong. It gave her the look of a cartoon character.

"Ok, class please line up at the bare, first we will do _plies_. First position. Two demi's, one grande plie, then _releve_ for two counts. Then _tondu _to second position. Then do in fifth, with the right foot front, and the left. Ok, facing the bare please!" Mrs. Ginger demonstrated as she spoke, and then she cued the pianist, and the music started.

Sabrina tried to do exactly what Mrs. Ginger had done.

"Good Sabrina!" she heard her say. _Good Sabrina?_ How could that be? This was her first ever ballet class, and some of the kids had been taking ballet for a few years.

"Engage the back of the legs, stomach in, shoulders down, point your foot in the _tondu_!" Mrs. Ginger was saying.

Then the combination was over and Mrs. Ginger was showing the class a _tondu _exercise.

"Ok, accent out, which means, your foot goes out on the _and_. Arm in second position…"

Then later, "_degajay, _and one and two…." then, "_rondijombe, _maintain your turnout when going to the side and back, in the side position, try to make your heel go forward, and face the person in front of you, and to the back, try to make your heel touch the floor," and in EVERY SINGLE exercise, Mrs. Ginger complimented Puck or Sabrina.

After class, Sabrina picked up her water bottle, and started heading out the door, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Wait! Sabrina, Puck," Mrs. Ginger called them. Sabrina and Puck turned.

"You are both very talented, you picked up everything very quickly. It's a miracle. I can't believe you are this good, but if you move up to the next level, then you need to work even harder, and you might need to have some private lessons with either me, or another teacher, so you can learn all the steps. I will talk to your grandmother about moving up a level."

"But we've never taken a ballet class in our life." said Sabrina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!!! IT MAKES MY DAY A HAPPY DAY! *hint hint***

**anyways! i apologize for the last chappy... it wasnt so good, but i hope you like this one!!!!  
**

***************************************************************************

Sabrina pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and then twisted is around to form a bun. She was getting ready for a class with Mrs. Ginger. She was having private lessons with Puck, so that the two would be ready to move onto the next class. Sabrina's muscles ached from her previous classes, and she heard Puck moaning while walking down the stairs when he thought no one was listening. Done with her hair, Sabrina went into the kitchen and filled her water bottle.

"HEY FART FACE!" she yelled, hoping Puck would hear her. She was mad him at the moment (why do I have to say 'at the moment'? She was always mad at Puck, for one reason or another.). He had been flirting with Clara everyday. It made her feel annoyed, angry, and another feeling: jealousy.

Sabrina was brought back to life from Puck's reply.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, STUPIDO!? COME HERE IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME!"

"WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES UNTIL WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" was Sabrina's reply. Sabrina went into the living room. Daphne was usually pouring over the Grimm journals, but recently, she had been watching videos and DVDs of ballets she had gotten from the library. She was currently watching_ Swan Lake_.

Daphne sat on the couch, watching the dancers intently.

Sabrina had to call her twice before she looked up.

"wha—huh?"

"We're leaving in five, are you ready?" asked Sabrina.

Daphne pointed to her leotard, and then went back to watch _Odette _spin pirouettes.

_____________________________________________________________________

Puck and Sabrina stood in the center of the studio, Mrs. Ginger was correcting them on their pirouettes.

"Puck, maintain you turnout, and Sabrina, remember to spot."

The two teenagers repeated the combination, and then Mrs. Ginger showed them a new combination for _developpes _in the center.

After class, Mrs. Ginger gave them an approving look. "You are doing very well, very, very well, come to class tomorrow. You are ready."

Puck and Sabrina thanked Mrs. Ginger, and the pianist, and then they walked towards the dressing rooms.

"Thank god!" said Puck in a relieved voice. "Here breath smells funny, I'll be glad to have a new teacher."

"Puck, don't be mean! You're the one who never brushes his teeth! Anyways, it smells like ginger, because she's _mother gigone _from _The Nutcracker_. Didn't you figure that out already?"

"No," said Puck, and then he breezed through the door of the boys locker room.

"Attendance!" called Ms. Coffee, Puck and Sabrina's new ballet teacher. She had dark skin, black hair, and a Middle Eastern accent. When Sabrina saw Ms. Coffee's name she thought it was pronounced as it's spelled, as in coffee (like you drink) but Ms. Coffee made it clear as soon as she stepped into the studio, that it was pronounced 'koff-ay'.

"Ruby?"

"Here!"

"Jade?"

"Not here." Ms. Coffee looked at the boy who had spoken, "Mr. Jade please say 'here' or 'present', this is a dance class, not a school for clowns." Sabrina glanced over at the boy. He had dark hair, and green eyes. He was CUTE! Jade met Sabrina's eyes, and he winked. Sabrina blushed. Sabrina almost forgot to say 'here' when Ms. Coffee called her name.

"H-here!" she stammered.

"Puck?"

"Right here."

"Clara?"

"Present." Sabrina felt a ball of anger in her stomach. Clara was in this class? Great! Now Puck could have even more opportunities to flirt with here.

Sabrina looked over at her. Her shiny brown hair was in a bun, but some of the hair going into it was braided along her scalp. The effect was pleasant, but Sabrina glared at her anyways.

"Lucy?"

"Here."

"Alex?"

"Here."

"Ok…That is everybody. Please go to the barre and we will do _plies_."

After barre work, Ms. Coffee had the class gather around her.

"Because most of you are around 12-14, we are going to start doing some partner work, and we are going to split up by gender, for the rest of the class. The girls are going to stay with me, and we are going to work on preparing for pointe work, and arabesques and such, and the boys are going to go into the studio next door, and work on some jumps and strengthening exercises, because you are going to be lifting these young ladies soon." There was some giggling and blushing after this speech, and as the boys went into the neighboring studio, Ms. Coffee gave the girls Thera-bands. (You know, those blue stretchy things?) and she showed them how to use them to strengthen their toes, feet, and legs. After that, they worked on arabesques, pirouettes, and jumps. Then Ms. Coffee called in the boys from the other studio, and they did jump combinations and then Ms. Coffee spoke up.

"I want to give you a preview of what we are going to be working on in few days, with partner dancing. Most dance schools don't start partner dancing until the children are about 15 or 16, but there is a performance coming up, and we think you are ready, because all of you are gifted young children……Ok, who is the lightest girl…..Sabrina! Come here….. and who is the strongest boy…." Sabrina saw Puck flexing his arm muscles. She rolled her eyes. "Jade! Over here, ok, this might feel a little strange….Sabrina, give me an arabesque please…yes, with the right foot, ok Jade hold her waist, and then here…Ok, Sabrina try to feel light, and then bend you left leg like that, and then Jade, lift her!! Don't drop her!" Sabrina felt herself being lifted by Jade. He lifted her into the position called _fish dive_. Sabrina felt happy, weightless, joyous—and then she was on the ground again, blinking stupidly.

"Very good! Very good! You make an excellent pair; I think you should be partners in next class, ok now two more volunteers…Puck! And…Clara please…"

The few more minutes of class went by in a daze. Sabrina picked up her bag and water bottle, and walked out of the studio. As she went out, she bumped into Jade.

"Sorry!" he said.

"S'ok." said Sabrina softly.

"You're a very good dancer." said Jade.

"…Thanks…" said Sabrina quietly. Jade smiled at her, and then walked away. Although he was too far away to hear, Sabrina finished her sentence:

"You too." she mumbled.

*********************************************************

***awwwwwwwwwwwwww* how sweet!!!**

**anyways!! did you love it??? Did you hate it?? tell me about it in a review!!**

***i am fortune teller..........i see something!!! i see a shape!!! i hand!!! it is on a computer mouse!! it is pressing the button below.....* in other words: REVIEW!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for this to chapter! I have such a busy life!!! With 81/2 hours of dance a week, plus an hour of flute everyday, on top of school work!!!**

**Ahhh!!!!!! anyways, here is chapter five!!!!:**

__________________________________________________

_Sabrina was dancing a duet with Jade. She was in a graceful _arabesque _and Jade was lifting her off the ground, spinning her around. She looked down at her feet, she was wearing _Pointe shoes _(or toe shoes, whatever __you__ call them). She wondered why she was wearing them, she had just started ballet……She kicked her leg up in a dramatic _grande battema_—_

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" Daphne was shaking Sabrina's shoulders.

"Huh—what?" Sabrina sputtered, coming back from her daydreams.

"We have to leave for dance now." Daphne gave her a quizzical look. "What were you thinking about? You're eyes clouded over and you were deft for a moment."

"Uh, nothing." said Sabrina quickly.

Daphne gave her a meaningful look and then disappeared up stairs.

*****************************

"Ok, Sabrina darling, do some pirouettes across the floor…yes, like that, and then Jade, you follow doing the combination we worked on earlier." Ms. Coffee was teaching partnering combinations. She had divided the group into pairs of two, and Sabrina (to her delight) was with Jade. Puck was unfortunately with Clara. But Sabrina didn't care, he could be Clara's boyfriend for all she cared. She liked Jade now.

"And then, Sabrina _port de bra _to the back, and then Jade, you catch her…That's right." Ms. Coffee was saying. Sabrina did the steps with Jade. Then the combination for over and it was Puck and Clara's turn. Sabrina watched them dance with no expression on her face. She looked over at Jade. He caught her eye and they smiled at each other. But then Sabrina looked away in embarrassment, and she blushed a pale crimson. She felt as if she was on top of the world, but at the same time, she wanted to sink into the floor.

******************************************

**2 days later (insert mysterious music here):**

It was after class, and Sabrina was mustering up all her courage. She pushed open the dressing room door, and walked over to where Jade was standing, talking to one of his friends.

"Hi." she said simply.

Jade turned and smiled.

"Hi, what's up?"

Sabrina saw Puck talking to Clara, a few feet away.

"IwaswonderingifyouwantedtocometoDairyQueenwith me."

Jade got a confused expression on his face. He looked _so _cute…

"Sorry, what?"

Sabrina took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if YOU wanted to go with ME to _DairyQueen_."

"I'd love to Sabrina. Thanks for asking." Jade said. He smiled. He looked so cute; it was a miracle Sabrina didn't scream out loud. Then he got a worried expression on his face.

"W-what is it?" said Sabrina.

Jade brushed a lock of Sabrina's hair behind her ear. Sabrina's face turned blood red.

"Nothing."

"O-ok, then, umm….let's go!" she said, breaking the awkward silence.

Jade agreed, and they headed towards the door. Just as they were about to walk out, Puck (holding Clara's hand) blocked their way.

"Where are you two going?" he asked. Giving Sabrina a fierce look. Though Sabrina didn't understand why.

"We're going to _DairyQueen_." said Jade.

"We were just going to l—" started Sabrina.

"Just going to ask us to come? Oh, how thoughtful of you!" said Puck.

"N-no, we—"

"Well, Clara, shall we go?"

Clara giggled. Sabrina was getting annoyed with her high-pitched giggling. Even if she was nice and not mean at all, Sabrina was getting annoyed with her. Sabrina thought she would have to order five ice creams before the ball of anger in her stomach would go away.

___________________________________________

**Did you like it!??! huh, huh!!!??!?!?!**

**TELL ME ABOUT IT IN A REVIEW!!! The more reviews I get, the sooner more chapters will come!!! I PROMISE!!!! So hurry up and press the green button!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**____________________________________  
**

All four ordered ice cream, and then they went and sat down at one of the wooden tables outside of the store.

Puck finished his in about two minutes, but the Clara, Sabrina and Jade took a little longer. Sabrina was in a state of madness. _How dare Puck interfere on her date! Her first date, with a guy who she liked, and who was nice. Why did Puck have to ruin everything?!_ Sabrina saw Clara slip her hand into Puck's. She felt mad, angry and a little sad. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Bathroom." she said feebly. She stood up and started to walk to the bathroom.

"I gotta go too." said Clara. She stood up and followed Sabrina towards the public bathroom.

As soon as they were inside, Clara cornered her.

"Ok, tell me the truth, how exactly at you related to Puck?" asked Clara.

"What?!" said Sabrina confused.

"Are you like siblings, or are you a couple? What I'm asking is, are you related?!" Said Clara, clearing things up for Sabrina.

"NO WAY! We're not…related…" said Sabrina.

"Are you saying that he's cheating on me?" asked Clara obviously surprised.

"W-no," said Sabrina. "We're not a couple!"

"Then why do you always go home with him?"

"We, uh..carpool." said Sabrina, saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

"So, why do you go home with him?"

"His parents are umm…Good friends of my parents." Sabrina was getting annoyed with Clara's pestering.

"So is he free or what?!"

Sabrina didn't know what to say, she knew Puck WAS free, but she didn't want Clara and Puck to be boyfriend-girlfriend. And she definitely didn't want them kissing!

"He was umm, actually thinking of getting up with his ex-girlfriend from, uh Alabama." said Sabrina.

"How's he supposed to do that?!" asked Clara. "we live a long way from there."

"Uh, he um…met her at um, summer camp. But I don't think he was going to get back with her, I mean…"

"Well that's good news! Because I was like thinking of asking him if he wanted to be my boyfriend. I mean like, he is SUCH a hottie!"

Sabrina's face turned red with anger. But why was she angry anyways? She liked Jade, not mawkish smelling Puck! Why did she feel so protective over him?!

"Like, I am soo gonna go out with him! We are like made for each other!" Clara was saying.

Sabrina flew out of the bathroom, through the ice-cream shop, out on the street, and ran away. Before she was out of earshot, Sabrina heard Clara say "What's her problem?" to Puck, and then Jade's footsteps running after her.

********************************

**Sorry for such a short chapter!!! I will try to write the next one tonight!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I FINALLY UPDATED!!! SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! Thanks for all the reveiws, but like I said, more reviews means faster updates!!!**

_________________________________________

Sabrina ran into the woods. She found a big tree next to a stream, and sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face.

She didn't know why she was so upset. She liked Jade, but she was mad at Puck for being with Clara. And she was mad at Clara for being with Puck. And she was mad at Puck again for ruining her date with Jade.

What was she going to say to Jade? Sabrina could hear his footsteps coming closer, and his voice calling her name with concern.

Sabrina pulled herself closer, and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Sabrina?" said Jade, finding her. He put his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing." Sabrina said in a muffled voice.

Sabrina knew Jade knew that she knew that he knew, that obviously, something was wrong, and it was far from nothing.

Sabrina felt Jade's fingers in her hair, brushing the blonde locks away from her face. He put a few fingers under her chin, and lifted her tear stained face until she was looking him in the eye. She saw green swirls of concern, caring, and something else…what was it? Liking her? _Loving _her?

And then Sabrina shut her eyes and leaned closer. She could hear, crunching leaves? And then there was a whoosh of air in front of her face, and then she pressed her lips to Jade's. A couple seconds later, she opened her eyes and pulled back to see, blond hair? She looked at the face of the boy who kissed her. The familiar green/blue eyes, a mischievous grin… it was Puck.

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed. She was so angry! She felt like she wanted to strangle him. Maybe she would….She looked to her right and she saw Jade sprawled on the forest floor.

"Jade!" she gasped. She fell to his side. "What did you do to him?!" she screamed at Puck.

"Nothing, just a little fairy magic—OHH!" Sabrina punched him in the eye.

(Ok, so because Sabrina is SO mad, she is gonna use a bit of language, but I want to keep this K+ so I'll just BLEEP it out.)

"YOU BLEEPIN IDIOT!" she screamed.

"Sabrina, calm down." said Puck.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?! WHO'S THE ONE WHO KNOCKED OUT JADE?!"

"Now Sabrina—OWW!" Sabrina punched him in the other eye.

"Sabrina…did you really have to—"

"YES!" she screeched. She was in hysterics. "Why do you have to ruin everything?!" she moaned, as she crumpled to the ground. She bent her body into a ball, and started to cry.

"Awww…." said Puck. He hated it when girls cried. It made him feel like it was his entire fault. (Which usually it was.)

She knelt next to Sabrina and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Go away…" said Sabrina's muffled voice. "Leave me alone…please…I need some time alone, just go away…"

Puck did as she asked, and he disappeared into the darkening forest.

Sabrina woke, feeling the hardness of the forest floor. It was nearly pitch black outside, and she wondered what time it was. She stretched her arms up, and ran her fingers through her hair. She hoped it didn't have any bugs in it.

"You're finally awake." said Jade coming over.

"What happened?" said Sabrina feebly.

"I don't really know for sure." said Jade. He sat down next to Sabrina. "Umm, well, right before we, y'know…" Jade stopped and cleared his throat.

"Umm yeah…" said Sabrina.

"Well, right before that, Puck came out of nowhere, and then I guess he knocked me out or something—"

"And then I ended up kissing Puck." said Sabrina. "Oh, I hate that fairy boy!"

"Fairy boy?"

"Uh, nothing." said Sabrina quickly.

There was an awkward silence, and then Jade said, "Well, um, it's getting late, our families are probably wondering where we are…I'll walk you home if you like."

Sabrina's face flushed.

"That would be great…Thank-you."

______________________

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! *claps hands***

**I hope you like this chapter, and please tell me how I'm doing with the story so far!!  
**

______________________________________________

Sabrina lay in bed, trying to sleep.

Jade had walked her home. It had been kinda sweet. Sabrina had realized that if any random person walked past, they would look like a couple. Which they were? Maybe? Probably? She didn't really know.

After Sabrina got home, Granny demanded to know where she had been, and she had to explain that she was with 'a friend from dance' and they went out for ice cream, and sorry I didn't call you, Puck stole my cell phone, and he forgot to give it back. (This was actually true, so Sabrina had gone up to Puck's room after dinner.)

"Puck?!" she had called.

"Go away!" said Puck's voice coming from the opposite side of the door.

"You have my cell phone!" she shouted back.

"Too bad!"

"I want it back!"

"Why? So you can text your boyfriend?"

"Maybe!?" did Puck sounded angry? Why was he mad at her? He was the one with an actual girlfriend! She didn't actually know if Jade was her boyfriend.

"I'll give it to you later." was that sniffing she heard?

"Fine."

And now she was lying in bed. She pondered again why Puck hadn't appeared at dinner, and why he wouldn't give her, her darn cell phone. (She really had wanted to text Jade.)

Oh well, those things would have to be figured out in the morning.

"Turn out Sabrina!" Ms. Coffee was saying.

Sabrina was doing partner dancing again.

After class, Ms. Coffee had the students gather around her. She held a stack of flyers in her hand.

"There is a dance competition coming up, and I would be very pleased if all of you enter." She said. She handed everyone a flyer.

_**YOUNG DANCERS WANTED!**_

It read. Sabrina read the rest of the paper.

_Young dancers are called to enter the Fairy port landing dance competition. Ages 11-15._

_Please enter with a solo or duet ballet piece. Dances should be no longer than five minutes. Please call 456-8900 for more information. Cash prize will be awarded to 1__st__, 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ places._

"Do you want to enter with the dance we've been doing in class?" Jade stood in front of Sabrina.

"Huh, what?" she said.

"Do you want to enter with me? With the dance we've been practicing?"

Sabrina's heart fluttered. Jade could have asked anyone in the class. But he chose her. Well, that was a little obvious, but STILL!

"I'd love to." she said truthfully.

"All students who will be entering should tell me by next week. Thank you class, see you on Wednesday." Ms. Coffee was saying. Sabrina walked out of the classroom. On the way to the dressing room, she walked past Puck and Clara.  
Clara had her arms on Puck's shoulders, and she was saying,

"Do you want to enter with me Puck? I'm sure we'd win, us being the best dancers in the class. Do you?"

"Sure." said Puck casually.

Clara flung her arms around Puck, and kissed him full on the lips.

Sabrina's face turned red with fury, and she quickly walked past the two.

"Faster, stay on the beat, again please." said Ms. Coffee, gesturing towards the pianist. She was coaching Jade and Sabrina on the dance they were preparing for the competition. It had been a few weeks since she had handed out the flyers. Only a few people had signed up to be in the competition, and unfortunately, two of those people were Clara and Puck.

Sabrina had become closer friends with Jade, and she could say for sure now, that they were a couple. Puck and Clara had become closer too (to Sabrina's annoyance) and before almost every class, Clara kissed Puck.

She performed the steps, and finished in a graceful arabesque.

"Good, one more time."

_____________________________________

**That's all I had time for, I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-DFS  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh MI GOSH!!!!!! IT has taken sooo long for me to update!! like two weeks!!!!! IT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAD!!!!!!! BUt, I finally updated, and I'm really sorry it's short!! I've been so busy!!!! Now that nutcracker rehearsals are starting, and I'm in two dances this year. I have 7 saturdays that have 1-3 rehearsals, and that's just for one dance!! oH mi gosh!**

____________________________________________________________-

It was competition night. Sabrina was standing with Jade in the wings. She could see Puck and Clara on the opposite side. Sabrina looked down at her costume. It was shiny blue, with white and silver. Her hair was slicked back into a tight bun, and her hairpiece matched her costume. The hair spray in her hair was so strong, she could still smell it.

"Jade Harman, and Sabrina Grimm." said the announcers voice.

"Good luck." Jade whispered.

Sabrina just nodded slightly. Then they went out, and danced.

"Third place goes to Alex Stringer, and Lucy Smitts." There was lots a clapping following the announcers words.

Sabrina was standing next to Jade. She had changed from her tutu into regular clothes.

"Aww, c'mon, hurry up." said Sabrina under her breath.

"Second place to Clara Smith and Puck Grimm." There was even more clapping. Sabrina saw Clara glance over at her, and glare.

"And first place to Jade Harman and Sabrina Grimm!" There was loads of clapping following this final announcement. Sabrina beamed. They'd done it!

Jade squeezed her hand, and then they walked up to get their prize.

But, as soon as they had stepped on the platform, they were sucked into darkness.

______________________

**Ha ha!!! I'm going to leave you hanging!!!! PS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LIKE JADE! PLEASE DON'T HATE HIM!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews!!! I'm soooo happy to hear most of you guys LOVE Jade!!!! But I understand why if you don't!!!!!!**

**Thanks again for all the GREAT reviews!!!!! So to make up for not updating for 2 weeks, here's the next chapter!**

**-DFS  
**

____________________________________________

Sabrina opened her eyes. She was lying on her back in a room she didn't recognize. Sabrina turned her head and saw Jade lying next to her.

She shook him awake.

"Huh? What?" he said opening his eyes. And then, "Where the heck are we?!"

"I don't know!" said Sabrina. She stood up. The room resembled a cell. The walls were a chipping gray paint. The floor was gray cement. It was small. An eight-by-eight feet room. There were two tiny cots in the corner. On top of them were scratchy wool blankets.

"Ok, why are we here?" said Jade. He stood up too, and looked around. "We need to find a way out of here!" he said.

"I know!" said Sabrina. "But obviously, there's no door." and she was right. There wasn't a door.

"We don't know that for sure…" said Jade. He started feeling the walls for cracks or anything to get them out of there. Sabrina did the same.

"I can't find anything." said Sabrina after 15 minutes.

"Me neither." said Jade. "Oh, my gosh, WHY ARE WE HERE?!"

Just then, a pink cloaked figure appeared out of no where. Jade and Sabrina both screamed.

"Hello kiddies!" said the person.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" said Sabrina.

"How did you get here? Why are WE here?" said Jade at the same time.

The person let out an evil laugh.

"HA HA HA!!" they said. The person pulled back the hood of the cloak, to reveal a mans face.

"You're a man?! What the heck is wrong with you dude? You're wearing pink!" said Jade.

The man looked down at his outfit.

"WHAT?!" he screamed. Then in a soft whisper, "My stupid, stupid servants! Mixing the red with the white in the wash, again! Stupid, stupid!"

Sabrina and Jade just stared.

"I have brought you here!" he said, and then continued his evil laugh, which Sabrina could tell he had practiced.

"Why?" said Jade.

The man seemed to notice Jade for the first time, even though he had been doing a lot of the talking.

"Who are you?" he said. Sabrina noticed he had a slight Italian accent. She also noticed he was fat. (No offense to Italian people!!!!!)

"Me?" said Jade. "What do you mean 'who are you?' you're the one who brought be here you big bozo!"

"Don't you dare insult me!" said the man. "But who are you? Where's the blonde boy? Didn't he win the competition?"

"You mean Puck?" said Sabrina, confused.

"Yes! Pock."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the wrong pronunciation.

"No he didn't win it, Jade and I did."

"WHY DIDN'T HE?!" screamed the man.

"Because we're better?" suggested Jade.

"How can that be? I told that woman to do 75% on that boy! And 75% on the girl! Stupid servants!"

"What are you talking about? 75%? What's this about?" said Sabrina.

"Ha! Like you'd like to know!" said the man. Then he vanished.

"Things are getting confusing." said Jade.

Jade and Sabrina stayed in the cell like room for a couple hours, or was it a few minutes? They couldn't really tell.

The man appeared once again to give them trays of what appeared to be slime. Although he called it 'food'.

The two tried to find a way out a few more times, but they didn't succeed.

"I'm going to try to sleep." said Sabrina. "Although I probably won't be able to, I'm so hungry." Jade and Sabrina had almost thrown up when the tasted the disgusting food.

"Ok." said Jade.

Sabrina chose one of the cots, and lay down. She ignored the blanket, it had stains on it, from who knows what. She tried to fall asleep, but it seemed she couldn't. She opened her eyes, and saw their escape.

______________________________________________

**Another cliff hanger!! (well, sorta!) tell me how you liked it in an awesome review!!!**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry 4 not updating sooner!!! I wood hav takin longer, but then i got the awesome!!! review from MERCEDES so then i just HAD to update!!! sorry 4 the shortness, and 4 all the abbreviations, im eating popcorn as i speak so i can only use 1 hand bcuz the other is greasy!!!!!**

_____________________________________________________

"Will you be able to get up after you boost me?" Sabrina asked Jade, looking down. Her awesome escape plan was to go through the vent in the ceiling. Jade had offered to boost Sabrina up first, and she was now halfway through.

"I sure hope so!" Jade grunted. "Hurry up, will yah? You're getting heavy—no offense."

"Sorry!" said Sabrina. She scrambled the rest of the way up. Jade then stepped onto one of the cots, Sabrina gave him her hand, and he somehow made it through too.

"Ok, now that we're both here, where are we?" Jade said. They were crouching in a small metal tunnel.

"I think we're in the heating duct." Said Sabrina. "Hey, this is exactly like that movie, _Unaccompanied Minors_, or whatever it's called."

Jade agreed, and then suggested they follow the tunnel to the end, and try to get out. She agreed with the plan, so they crawled on their hands and knees. After a couple minutes, they were at the end, and they could see through a vent that was obviously the kind that was on a wall. The opened the vent, and Sabrina scrambled through the small opening. She was glad it was larger than most vents. She came into a small room that looked like a pantry. Jade started to follow, and then groaned.

"Oh, snap." he muttered. "Sorry to ruin all the luck we've had so far, but I'M STUCK!"

"Oh no!" Sabrina wailed.

"Ok, try to pull me out." said Jade.

So Sabrina grabbed his hands, and started to pull. He got a few cuts, but he was finally out.

"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked.

"I think so…" said Jade, massaging his sides. "Ok, where are we NOW?"

Sabrina opened the pantry door. It opened into a kitchen.

"Hey! Just our luck! Food!" Jade was right, there was a GINORMOUS platter of food on the island in the middle of the room. It had fruit, chips and salsa, raw vegetables with dip, cupcakes and other desserts, and much, much, more delicious food.

"Do you think it would be ok if we—" said Sabrina.

But Jade had already grabbed a grape, and was taking more food as she spoke.

"I'll take that as a yes!" said Sabrina, and she dug in too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks sooooo much to all you awesome reviewers!!**

____________________________________________________

After eating their fill, Sabrina and Jade decided to look around, maybe find a way out, or find out something important.

So they left the largely smaller food platter, and went out the door of the kitchen. It led into a tiled hallway, that reminded Sabrina of a hospital. Jade and Sabrina were just about to look through some of the doors, when they heard footsteps coming from one end of the hall. Jade pulled Sabrina behind some big boxes, and they kneeled down.

"—How many times do I have to tell you?!" shouted a voice, that sounded like the man who they had met in their cell. And then in an under tone, "Such bad servants! Oh, I wish the budget was big enough for a better staff!" then he kept on talking to the other person.

"At that dance school…motion, or whatever you call it, every time a new student comes, Ms. Plum used her everafter magic, and makes them 50% better than they would be otherwise. But when I found out Pock and Sabrina Grimm were going to take dance, I sent a letter to Ms. Plum, pretending I was one of their old dancing teachers, telling her that she should make them 75% better, because they both have excellent talent. And her being the dimwitted numskull she is, she agreed!" The man broke off into booming laughter. He stopped abruptly, and continued his story. "Then, I found out there was a junior dance competition coming up, so I sent flyers to the school, and as I predicted, those stupid dance teachers told the students to be in it. The only thing that went wrong is that instead of Puck, we got some weird dark haired kid." Sabrina and Jade heard some noises that sounded like people looking through their pockets, and then the sound of paper being smoothed out. "Jade, I think his name is," the man said. Then he put the piece of paper back in his pocket.

Another voice spoke up, probably the man who the other guy was talking to.

"But, umm, Sir, why do you want these kids again?!" his voice was frail and high, and could have belonged to an old man, or a younger man.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?" screamed the other man. "I want them, because they always stop the scarlet hand! It's all their fault that the scarlet hand hasn't won yet! Oh, and I told you to called me MAJESTY, NOT SIR!!!"

"I apologize…your, um, majesty."

"That's better." grunted the other guy.

"But, umm, I though you didn't like the scarlet hand?" murmured the frail man.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted the big guy. "I've told you a million times! We want the scarlet hand to rule, so we can brain wash the master, and have him elect me to be their ruler! Then I will rule the world!!!!! WAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"

There was a silence, except for the laughter from the big man.

"Um, excuse me, uh your majesty." said the frail man, when the big man didn't stop laughing.

"WHAT?!"

"Why don't you just take over the other side, the one that Sabrina and Puck are on?"

"It's POCK! Not PUCK!!!"

"Sorry, your majesty."

"Yes, well, I can't take over the other side, because there isn't really any one specific ruler."

"Oh."

The men had stopped walking when they started talking, and now they continued down the corridor, out of sight.

"Did you hear that?!" gasped Sabrina, once the men were out of earshot.

"Well, yeah, I've been sitting here for five minutes!" said Jade, but Sabrina could tell he was excited too.


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG PEOPLE!!!! I finally got a new chapter up!!!!! I'm so excited! And i'm in the writing mood, so if you give me lotz of reviews, I'll get a new chapter up in a jiffy!!! (ok that sounded really stupid, but like WHATEVER!!! SUFFER WITH MY LAMENESS!)**

**So, there's actually going to be PuckXBrina in this story (gasp), well only a little bit, because i really hate soppy stories, so for you people who have been waiting for it, HERE IT COMES!!!!**

**so hope you like the next chapter of PRIMA BALLERINAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________  
**

Puck was worried about Sabrina. He didn't really care what happened to that Jade dude, but he cared about Sabrina. After she was awarded first place in the dance competition, the two had just disappeared. All of the Grimm family and their friends were trying to find out where they went, and how to get them back. But the truth was, Puck was not just worried about Sabrina. He was REALLY worried about her. She might be stuck in a grimy old dungeon, with spiders, rats and other creepy crawly things. And she was stuck with Jade. Stupid old Jade. It should have been him with her! He could save her if something horrible happened to them.

Clara broke through his thoughts.

"Puck, why the long face? You shouldn't worry about _Sabrina_." she said the name as if it was a piece of green slimy goop. "I'm sure she's fine. She's with Jade wherever she is. He'll protect her…probably."

Puck grunted to let her know he heard her, but he didn't exactly agree with what she said.

"Oh c'mon Puck! It's only Sabrina! What do you care about her? You act as if she's nothing but an annoying fly, just pretend nothing happened. I'm sure she'll be fine! You shouldn't worry over her!"

But what if I am worried? Thought Puck.

**********************************************

Jade and Sabrina were presently standing in another hallway, in the same building they had been in since the dance competition. They were trying to find a way out, so they could get back to their houses and families, so they could warn them about the crazy man who wanted to take over the world.

They were right in front of the exit, and just about to burst out into the open, when Jade turned to the left, and saw a doorway, with a sign above it that said, MAIN OFFICE

Jade grinned.

"I've got an idea." he said.

__________________________________________________________

**REVIEW!!!! AND I WILL GIVE YOU A HUG!**

**omg jk**

**but please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS PEOPLE!  
LOV YA  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! I got lotz of reviews!! And I just wrote the next chapter! And it's actually more than 1 page this time!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS!**

**_____________________________________________________  
**

"What are we doing?" asked Sabrina. Jade had led them into the MAIN OFFICE room and was currently booting up the computer.

"There has to be some important information here!" he explained. "Y'know, maybe we could just…y'know get rid of it."

"You mean, like passwords and stuff?"

"Not exactly," answered Jade.

"Then what do you mean?" asked Sabrina.

"What I mean, is that this weird fat guy wants to take over the world, right?"

"Right."

"So he probably has like a document or an email or SOMETHING that has all his information on how to brain wash the leader of the scarlet hand, and maybe a write-out of his plan or something."

"Ooh!"

"Yeah!"

So for awhile, Sabrina and Jade, side by side, tried to find any important information so they could delete it, in so, ruining the man's plan to rule the world.

After searching through emails, documents, and files, Jade finally found something…but it wasn't exactly what he was looking for.

"What the heck is this??" he said, as he clicked on a file labeled 'How to crochet, in 10 easy steps!'

A document popped up on screen, it was a flyer for some class by 'Madam Lacee.' The flyer was bright pink, with a lacey border, and fancy script for the font. There were pictures of varying shades of pink yarn and crochet pieces scattered around the flyer.

"This guy _crochets_?!" explained Sabrina.

"It sure looks like it." replied Jade, as he minimized the file, and opened another, labeled 'Brain washing instructions.'

"Yes!" said Sabrina, as they clicked the delete button.

Jade and Sabrina continued deleting important documents, files and emails, until they couldn't find anymore.

"I hear footsteps!" Jade whispered. He grabbed Sabrina's arm, and pulled her behind some file cabinets. Sure enough, within the minute, the large Italian man walked in the room, followed by the other man, who he had been talking to earlier.

"Why is the door unlocked?!" he asked the frail man.

"Umm, I don't know…majesty." answered the frail man.

"WHY NOT?!"

"Well, a man can't know everything can he…"

"That's true! Wait…that's not true, I KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"But, umm. Sire, you don't know why the door is unlocked—"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"Oh, yes, umm…. of course."

"Wait, why is the computer on?"

"I don't know."

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW! YOU'RE MY SERVANT!"

"I'm sorry! I could never be as great as you, and know everything there is to know, your majesty."

The fat man seemed calmed by this compliment, and either he didn't notice, or he chose not to notice, that it was obviously not true.

The big man sat down in the chair in front of the computer and started opening up his email.

"Where are my emails?" he said after awhile.

The frail man decided not to say anything. It would diminish the yelling.

"WHERE ARE MY EMAILS?!" he said this more as a statement this time.

"And, why is my flyer opened up?"

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, umm… what flyer?"

"My crocheting one!" said the big man. His face changed into embarrassment and he quickly covered up for himself.

"I… I mean my, m-my uh, gym class."

"Ah." said the frail man. "Most gym flyers I've seen aren't pink and lacey."

"SHUT UP! AND GET OUT! DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS CONVERSATION! EVER!"

The frail man scurried out of the office, and Jade, still holding Sabrina's arm, yanked her out of the office, and out the door, listening to the screams of annoyance coming from the Italian man, as he discovered his plan ruined.

*************************************

**Hope you like the chapter! Tell me what you think about it! tell me anything! I'm listening!**

**THANX PEOPLE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't believe I've taken SO LONG to get this chapter out! I've been taking a break from Fanfiction, mostly because I am busy, and secondly because of the once a year Nanowrimo! (national novel writing month) in which you write a novel in the month of november! but, I finished that, so I am happy to say that I will be finishing up this story soon! and starting some more!!**

**PEACE LOVE HAPPINESS!!!**

**~dancingflutesquirrel**

**______________________________________  
**

Puck was currently sitting at the kitchen table at the Grimm house. He was staring bleakly out the window, at the darkening sky. Clara had sat with him for a while, but had gotten bored with his mindless drone of "Where's Sabrina?", so she had gone upstairs to comfort Daphne.

Granny came into the kitchen.

"Puck darling," she said. "Do you need anything? I could get you some tea or hot chocolate."

Puck grunted in reply.

"Dear, are you alright?"

"Sabrina." Puck whispered.

Granny came over and patted Puck on the shoulder.

"We're doing all we can to look for her. All of our friends are looking. I'm sure she'll be all right. Veronica, Henry and Daphne are going to go look for her. I'm going too. Would you like to come?"

Puck did want to come, but he felt so alone, so broken…Everyone would try to cheer him up, and that would be worse for him than if they were saying "She's probably is great danger."

"No." said Puck simply.

Relda frowned, but she left Puck to himself.

Sabrina and Jade, however, had successfully escaped out of their former prison, and were hurrying down the dirt path towards the town. They had been walking for a while, and were getting tired. It was also growing dark, and it was getting colder as the sun descended from the sky.

Clara came into the kitchen.

Puck was still staring bleakly out the window.

"Puck, darling, she's not gonna come back any sooner if you just sit there." she said to him.

Puck ignored his girlfriend.

"Puck!" Clara whined. "I'm tired of you being obsessed with Sabrina! And I'm getting a little worried that our, ah—relationship is disappearing, because of Sabrina. I thought you loved ME!"

"Feelings change." Said Puck angrily. "I don't love, you, I don't even like you,"

"WHAT?!" screamed Clara. She ran over to Puck and hugged him. "Oh, tell me that you're joking! Oh, please, oh please, oh please!"

Puck shook Clara's arms off.

"I'm not joking, I'm far from joking." said Puck.

He went over to the door and opened it.

"Good-day." he said.

Clara picked up her 1920's style hat and coat, and strutted out the door.

"Don't think you won't be hearing from my lawyer!" she said, Puck slammed the door in her face.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but I will have the next chapter up soon!!!!!**

**~DFS  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I love you guys!!! Especially 'Rainbowsmiles' (i think that wuz her name) YOU GAVE ME 15 reviews girlfriend!!! I LOVE YOU! Anyways, I won't keep you waiting, here's the next chapter of non-other than: PRIMA BALLERINA(s)!!!!!! oh PS my sister (i lov puck) helped me wit the idea 4 dis chappy. she said i had to thank her. So thank you sis i wove you. lol  
**

* * *

Puck had now been waiting for a few hours, with not one sign of Sabrina. It had also started to rain, starting as a light drizzle, and continuing until it was a steady downpour. That was how Puck felt through the hours, scared for Sabrina, and getting increasingly worried and sad as time continued on.

He would have to face it sometime, Sabrina wasn't coming back, she was probably hurt, or even worse, dead. Puck was sure of it now, Sabrina was dead, and it was as if a piece of his heart had been ripped out. He felt like he wanted to die. And that was it, he wouldn't ever be able to get over the pain of this loss, he would have to kill himself…

* * *

Sabrina and Jade hurried down the road, steadily getting closer to the town, and steadily getting wetter. It had been raining for awhile now, and the two were almost totally soaked. After several more minutes of walking, they finally reached the edge of the town.

Sabrina collapsed at the edge.

"I thought we would never make it!" she said, half joking, half not.

"I know! Me too, but we're finally here," said Jade pulling her up, and holding her hand as they ran through the town.

* * *

Puck was walking through the town, towards the bridge that ran over the river. He had decided not to fly. Flying was too happy a motion, and happy was not how he was feeling right now, it was the exact opposite, more than the opposite.

He had reached the bridge now, he could see the swirling dark water below. He looked up, he could see two figures approaching. One had short dark hair, one had long blonde hair, but he couldn't really tell, it was now raining so hard…

Puck took a deep breath, and jumped, realizing in mid-air that Sabrina was right before him.

* * *

Sabrina and Jade were in the middle of the town, heading towards the Grimm house, but first having to go across the bridge.

"Hey, there's someone just standing on the bridge…" said Sabrina, trying to wipe away the raindrops that splattered on her face and clothes.

"He looks about our age…" said Jade as they came closer.

The boy looked up, and just as he leapt into the swirling waters below, Sabrina realized it was Puck.

"Puck!" Sabrina yelled. She ran over to the waters edge, just to see the blonde mop of hair duck beneath the waves.

"What is he doing?!" shouted Jade.

"I think he's trying to commit suicide!" sobbed Sabrina.

"Why would he do that?!" asked Jade, but there was no answer, for Sabrina had dove in after him.

* * *

**haha I am so mean leaving you hanging like that, but I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!!!!**

**PEACE LOVE HAPPINESS  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! Another chapter up! Thanks for all the reviews you guys!**

**Anyways, sorry about all the little, uh subdivisions (these things: **********), it was the easiest way for me to do all the different people.**

**SO!!!! ENJOY!!**

**_________________________  
**

Sabrina dove into the icy water, she heard Jade call after her, and then she was under the murky blueness. She got a shock from the freezing water. It was cold! But she had no time to think, for the rain was coming down harder, making waves in the water, and trying to force her down. She gasped for breath. She tried to see where Puck was, but she couldn't see him…

* * *

Puck was trying to make it up to the surface of the cold blue water, he couldn't believe he had dove into the water, just as he had seen Sabrina, but there was no time to think, where was she? He couldn't see properly, the rain blew into his eyes, and small waves toppled over his head.

* * *

Jade didn't know what to do, should he dive in after the two blonde lunatics, or go and get help? He stood there, about to jump in, and then deciding to go and get help, and then deciding again to dive in…he didn't know what to do. _Oh what the heck…_he thought, and he dove in too.

* * *

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed, just as another wave went over her head, she resurfaced, trying to see if she could glance a blond head floating in the water, she knew Puck wasn't a very good swimmer, she hoped he was all right.

* * *

"Sabrina!" Puck called, he heard her shout his name, and he was trying to see where her voice was coming from. Then, he saw her, moving her arms, trying to stay above the surface, her shiny blonde hair was sticking to her face.

"I'm coming!" he shouted.

* * *

As soon as Jade hit the water, he wished he had gone and went for help, he could see Sabrina's head, just above the water, and he could see Puck swimming towards her.

"Are you alright?!" he called to them, he was trying to get to shore, it wouldn't help if he was in the water too, he was going to run to the Grimm house and get help.

"I think so!" yelled Sabrina. Her voice was almost lost in the swishing of water, and the heavy downpour. Jade was worried about her, but he had to get help.

* * *

Sabrina could see Puck trying to swim towards her, he was attempting the doggie paddle, but was failing badly. She swam towards him instead, the rain was coming down as hard as ever, and it was getting harder to stay above the surface.

* * *

Puck was trying to swim towards Sabrina, he hadn't ever really swam before, except in his shallow lake in his room at home.

"Sabrina!" he said.

"Puck!" she yelled back. Hearing her voice, made him try harder to get to her.

"Stop swimming!" she told him. "You're just making it worse! I'll come towards you!"

* * *

Sabrina wasn't actually a very good swimmer either, and her arms and legs were getting tired, not to mention her vision was getting fuzzy from all the rain coming down in front of her face. She tried to swim towards Puck, but she was to tired……….Just then, a red and white life saver plopped down in front of her, it was attached to a rope, and she could see another one near Puck.

"Grab it, then!" called a voice, it was Jade, sopping wet, and dripping, but with the Grimm's who had come to save the day with white and red inner tubes. Sabrina grabbed on with the rest of her strength, and was slowly pulled to shore. She reached the sandy bank, where Granny, Daphne, and all the other Grimm family members stood. She turned to her left and saw Puck lying on the bank alongside her.

"Oh, Puck," she murmured, and then everything went black.

* * *

**Did she die?!??! well you will have to find out!!! ( i think you can probably guess.....so...yeah, lol) I am almost done with this story!!! about 1-2 more chapters and then the epilogue!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!  
**

**~DancingFluteSquirrel!~  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, guys! This is the last chapter of PRIMA BALLERINA(s)!!!! (although there is going to be an epilogue) I got a tiny bit of PuckXbrina in there!! (although not much, because when I try to write it, it comes out all soppy and groooossssssss.) So!!!!!! Here you go!!!!!**

**_______________________________________________  
**

Sabrina woke. She was lying on her bed, and sunlight was coming through the window. She looked at the clock on her dresser is was exactly 12:00.

"The sleeping princess wakes!" said a voice. Sabrina turned. She looked into the sparkling eyes of Jade, who was sitting in a chair to the right of her bed.

"What happened?" asked Sabrina. "And why are you in my room?"

Jade stood up and put the book down that he had been reading.

"Well, you blacked out, and you've been out since yesterday. We thought you were really sick, so someone had to watch you…We've been taking turns…So that kind of explains both questions…"

"Oh, thank-you…" said Sabrina. "Is Puck alright?"

"Oh, he's fine, he didn't faint from the cold or anything, although he's pretending he's still sick…you should see him, he's ordering everyone around!"

"Could I…I mean see him?" Sabrina asked.

Jade looked taken about by the question, but the look quickly faded.

"Oh, umm…I guess so, I mean, if you feel strong enough to walk…"

Sabrina decided she did, so Jade helped her across the hall to Puck's room.

KEEP OUT! said a sign on the door. DANGER! THE TRICKSTER KING RESIDES IN THIS DOMAIN! although it said it with spelling mistakes, and scrawling handwriting.

Sabrina pushed open the door, and walked to the trampoline. Puck sat there, he had bowls of food around him, and a big puffy blanket on his legs, his chimpanzees went around, taking plates of food to him, and taking the finished dishes away. The ice-cream truck was parked beside the trampoline.

"—bring some more of that spaghetti," Puck was saying to one of the chimps. "And then get me some chocolate cake—with sprinkles!—" Puck spotted Sabrina and Jade.

"Oh, uh, hi." he said.

"Sorry to interrupt your important banquet," said Jade.

"I'm glad you embraced the fact that it is important!" scoffed Puck.

Sabrina carefully climbed up on the trampoline. Jade made some excuse about telling Granny that Sabrina was up and well. When he was gone, Puck said,

"So, how are you feeling, Ugly?"

"Ok, I guess, I little weak…and don't call me ugly!" replied Sabrina.

"Alright doofus,"

"Don't call me that either!"

"Ok, ok ok!!!" said Puck.

"I have a few questions for you." said Sabrina. Puck looked up from his platter of brownies and cinnamon buns.

"Oh." he said.

"It's about yesterday."

Puck looked down at his lap.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUMP OFF A BRIDGE?!" yelled Sabrina.

"Well, uh….y-you see…" Puck stammered.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED, YOU INSANE CREATURE!" screamed Sabrina.

"That's kind of exactly the point…." said Puck.

"oh—wait what?!"

"umm….."

"C'mon, you can tell me!"

"I don't know if I can, it's too uh, embarrassing…I'd ruin my reputation."

"Your reputation went down the drain awhile back…" said Sabrina.

"Ok, fine: 'tcomingback,."

"Say what?!"

Puck took some deep breaths, and then said slowly, "I jumped off the bridge because you weren't coming back—" his voice broke, "and…and I wanted to die, because I love you…" he coughed on the last few words, trying to mask them.

Sabrina didn't say anything.

"Is that reason enough?"

Sabrina didn't say anything.

"Is it?"

Sabrina didn't say anything.

"Well?!"

Sabrina said something: "You—love me?"

"Umm, you could say that—or of course, you could say I just like you very much, or I am very affectionate about you, take your pick…"

"But, I don't get it!!!" said Sabrina. "I thought you loved Clara!"

"CLARA?!" yelled Puck. "Oh, I guess I did like her at first, but now, now I hate her guts, she's a nasty person…I don't like her…"

"Then why were you going out with her?"

"Because I wanted to make you jealous."

"You wanted to make ME jealous of CLARA?!"

"I guess you could say that…"

"So you seriously do like me?! You aren't just joking?!"

"Umm, I guess so…"

"The thing is, I guess I like you too, I think all the while, I really did like Jade, but maybe a part of me, just wanted to be friends with him, not his girlfriend, maybe some part of me wanted to make YOU jealous…"

"Seriously?"

"No, actually, I'm just saying that for the record."

Puck stood up, and went over to Sabrina. He flapped his wings and lifted her off the ground, he went up higher, and higher, swirling around in the air, and then at last, he kissed her, and Sabrina kissed him back. She wouldn't say she LOVED Puck, he was weird, and gross at times, but she liked him.

Sabrina heard footsteps approaching.

"Fly us down!" she hissed.

Puck stopped flapping his wings, and they free fell, back onto the trampoline, just as Granny, Daphne, and the other Grimm's came over to the trampoline.

"Sabrina!" granny came over and drew her into a big bear hug.

"SABRINA!" yelled Daphne, bolting onto the trampoline.

"Are you alright?" asked Granny.

"I feel fine!" said Sabrina. She winked at Puck, they were non the wiser.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! The epilogue will be up soon!! (make sure to read that, since its going to be like another chapter) I hope you liked it!!!!**

**Always feel FREE to review!!!  
LOV YA!!**

***DANCINGFLUTESQUIRREL*  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**As this story draws to an end, I want to thank all my readers, and reviewers! I love you people! Thanks so much for reading! If it was just one chapter, or the whole thing, it means a lot to me that people like my work, even if I sometimes think it isn't that good! BUT! Enough of the soppy stuff!!! Let's read the last of Prima Ballerinas!!!!!**

**_EPILOGUE_**

Sabrina and Puck told everyone what had happened after the dance competition, and soon, everafters had gone out and sought out the fat Italian who was trying to take over the world. Sabrina and Puck decided to stop taking dance, even though it had become a big part of their lives. After destroying all the important documents and emails on the computer, somehow, the spell that made them dancing prodigies was broken, and they were just regular kids, who hadn't ever taken dance in their life, and who were no longer gifted.

Because Sabrina and Puck had basically decided that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, Sabrina had decided to seek out Jade, and tell them, frankly, that their relationship was over.

* * *

Sabrina walked through the rainy afternoon, to Jade's house. It was getting colder, so she pulled her coat closer around her.

She arrived at Jade's house. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

After a few minutes, Jade opened the door.

"Hi Sabrina," he said.

"Hi…" said Sabrina.

"Do you want to come in?" said Jade.

"Umm, yeah—uh, sure, I guess so," said Sabrina.

Jade led her into the kitchen and offered her a chair.

"I came to tell you something…" said Sabrina, feeling awkward.

"What? Is something wrong?" asked Jade, his voice full of concern.

_How could Sabrina leave him? _She looked into his bright green eyes, and she felt sad she was dumping him.

"Well, you see…" she said. "Well, umm…"

"Are you okay, Sabrina?" asked Jade.

"Well I came to tell you two things," said Sabrina. "One is, well, I'm quitting dance."

"Really?" asked Jade. Sabrina was surprised to see that he looked happy.

"Why do you look so happy?" she asked him.

"Well, the truth is, I'm quitting too." he said.

"But why? You're so good! You could become a professional, I mean—"

"No. The thing is, I never really wanted to dance, it was all my mom's doing…" Jade gestured to some pictures that hung on the wall. The featured a beautiful dark-haired woman, with the same bright green eyes as Jade. In one picture, she was doing an arabesque. In another, a grand jete, and in another, a pirouette.

"She was professional, and she thought it was in 'my blood' to become a dancer."

"Oh," said Sabrina surprised.

"But the thing is, although dance is fun, and I guess I'm good at it, I don't want to do that for my career…so, what was the second thing you came to tell me?"

Sabrina's palms became sweaty.

"Umm…"

Jade was looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Well, I guess I should just say it: You're a really nice guy, but—"

"But you're dumping me?" said Jade, he didn't act surprised or sad.

"Uh, yeah…how did you know?"

"I just felt it coming…I knew our relationship wasn't really, I guess 'sparking', as some people say it,"

Sabrina was relieved Jade hadn't gotten mad, or even worse, started crying.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Nah, I guess I just get a new girlfriend. Clara is showing some interest in me, now that Puck dumped her…maybe I'll try her for awhile, and if that doesn't work out, then that's that."

"We can still be friends." said Sabrina.

"That's good, then." said Jade. Sabrina could tell he really meant it. "You're an amazing person…" he said.

Sabrina walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank-you." she whispered, and then left.

* * *

It was the night of the performance at 'Motion'. Sabrina sat next to Puck in the auditorium. Sabrina could see Daphne in the wings. She was an angel in the nutcracker. One in only a few from her class to be chosen for the part. Sabrina looked up and across the aisle. She saw Jade sitting down in a seat in the front row. She waved at him, and he waved back.

The performance started. Sabrina noticed that Daphne was actually a pretty good dancer for her age. She didn't mind if Daphne became a Prima ballerina, she wasn't jealous of Daphne. She knew, just like Jade did that it wasn't in her to become a dancer. Sabrina slid her hand into Puck's. She didn't mind. She was happy.

_**THE END!!!!**_

**I hope you liked it! And I would love to get just a few more reviews!!!!!**

**Anyways, I'm sure you guys are waiting for a new story to erupt out of my computer, so I am going to give you a 'preview' of my next story!**

**_My next story is actually going to be about me and my family, when we travel to New York for one of my flute competitions! But a huge snow storm strikes, so we have to take shelter in the new inn, "the grimm place" (or whatever i'm going to call it). so, basically, the grimms are short on money, so they open an inn, and me and my family stay there. It's going to be funny! and a little bit romantic (im hoping puck will like me, but thats only a hope, we'll just have to wait and see.......i hope you read it when i get it up! also, any title suggestions???_**

**_I'd love to hear from you! Either a PM or a review_**

**So, I'm signing off now, thanks again for reading!**

**LOV YA!!**

**BYE!!**

**~DancingFluteSquirrel  
**


End file.
